The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for treating exhaust gases, and more particularly to a combustion engine treatment device for removing and/or reducing pollutants contained in the combustion engine effluent gases. In particular, the present invention reduces carbon dioxide, substantially reduces hydrocarbons and nitrous oxides, and virtually eliminates the exhaust of carbon monoxide from those gases in the exhaust stream.
1. Background of the Invention
With the increasing use of automobiles, trucks, aircraft, and other combustion engine vehicles, growing concern over the gaseous pollutants emitted by these sources is justifiably mounting. Carbon monoxide, the toxic by-product of incomplete combustion, is a major contributor to air pollution and poses a very real threat to public health. Carbon dioxide, although non-toxic, is recognized as an air pollutant that directly causes the xe2x80x9cgreenhouse effect.xe2x80x9d Modem fuels generate excessive amounts of carbon dioxide which scientists report are contaminating the atmosphere worldwide. Additionally, today""s engines also generate an unhealthy amount of toxic hydrocarbons which are generally responsible for eye irritation, nasal congestion and breathing difficulties.
In addition to the problems caused by exhaust emissions from combustion engines, significant exhaust pollution is also created from industrial effluent stacks as exemplified in spray booths, styrene manufacturing and the burning of hazardous waste, among a variety of industrial processes.
Numerous devices and methods are known in the art for the control of exhaust gas contaminants. Among those methods, electrostatic precipitation is widely used in such applications and involves the application of high voltages to electrodes positioned in the exhaust gas stream. This process induces ionization of gas particles which in turn causes particulates suspended in the gas to acquire a charge from contact with the ionized gas particles. The charged particles are then collected at oppositely charged diodes which must be eventually xe2x80x9ccleanedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cscrubbedxe2x80x9d. A significant drawback of electrostatic precipitation is that only a small amount of particulate matter can be precipitated out of the exhaust stream. The process is ineffective at removing gaseous contaminants such as carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide.
Burners, activated carbon and water curtains are also widely used to reduce hydrocarbon and volatile organic compound emissions. However, these pollution control devices are impractical for use with internal combustion engines. Additionally, a significant drawback of burners and water curtains is a large operational cost and activated carbon is easily clogged when treating a particulate laden air stream.
In the automobile industry, in efforts to meet increasingly more stringent vehicle emissions standards, some manufacturers have begun using multiple catalytic converters on their vehicles. However, the conventional catalytic converter is expensive to manufacture since platinum, palladium or rhodium is used in its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patent:
Masters, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,123, discloses an emission control device and method for treating exhaust gases to reduce pollutants contained therein. The device includes a treatment chamber having a first metal screen, a second metal screen and a perforated chemical substrate disposed between the first and second metal screens. An electrode is disposed a distance from the first screen. Voltage is applied to this electrode so that sparks are generated between the electrode and the first screen.
Although the Masters patent may reduce emissions in the exhaust stream, it has several limitations. Firstly, a plug is used to deliver the spark. This area of the plug is concentrated to a portion of the first screen and hence is not evenly distributed over the entirety of the screen. Consequently, a portion of the gas stream is not sufficiently treated under this method. This problem becomes more pronounced if the plug becomes angled towards or away from the first screen.
Secondly, since the voltage is applied to the plug via standard wiring, there are significant losses such that only about thirty percent (30%) of the voltage generated is actually applied to the plug. Accordingly, for 15,000 volts to be delivered to the plug, about 50,000 volts must be supplied. This high voltage is particularly problematic when used with an automobile since it can cause random cycling frequency in the automobile""s circuitry sufficient to send false codes to the automobile""s computers or even damage the computers.
Thirdly, by placing the first and second screens on opposite sides of the strata, sparks are not generated between the screens.
The present invention provides a superior apparatus and method for reducing or eliminating emissions from a gas stream. The gas stream is treated by a treatment chamber in series with a second chamber having perforated strata. The treatment chamber includes an insulated first metal grid supplied with high voltage and a second metal grid that is grounded to the treatment chamber to generate an electrical charge over the entirety of the first grid to the second grid thereby causing electronic ionization. Since all of the gas stream is required to flow through the first and second grids, all of the gas stream is fully treated.
The second metal grid is conductively connected to the second chamber containing strata and, therefore, the entire connection and the second treatment chamber are also electronically ionized. Due to the treatment caused by a more complete electronic ionization, the strata can more fully perform its function with significantly less use of noble metals than with a conventional catalytic converter. Although maximum pollution reduction occurs with the use of about one tenth ({fraction (1/10)}) of a troy ounce of platinum, rhodium, or palladium per converter, favorable results can also be achieved without using noble metals whatsoever.
A further advance, in the form of a special electrical cable, is a high efficiency induction coil. This induction coil applies voltage from a power coil to the insulated first metal grid at an efficiency of at least eighty percent (80%) thereby generating a very hot electrical charge between the first grid and the second grid. This induction coil is further configured to dampen the magnetic field created by the power coil. Dampening the magnetic field is particularly important in automotive applications and other applications which are integrated with computers since the magnetic field can create random cycling current in the electrical system causing false signals to be sent to the automotive computers.
Yet another advance is that the present invention reduces carbon dioxide, substantially reduces NOx and hydrocarbons, and virtually eliminates the exhaust of carbon monoxide. The invention can be used to treat emissions from industrial effluent stacks, spray booth, styrene manufacturing, the burning of hazardous waste and purifying air streams among a variety of other industrial processes. It is particularly useful for treating emissions from the combustion of all carbon or fossil fuels. The system can be installed as original equipment, as an add on device or as an after market device.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for reducing pollutants from an exhaust stream. The apparatus includes a first body forming a first chamber. The first and second metal grids are fixed within the first chamber so that the exhaust stream entering the first chamber passes through the grids. An electrical connector is attached to either the first grid or the second grid and connects that grid to a voltage source causing an electrical charge to be generated between the first grid and the second grid. A pulsing mechanism pulses the applied voltage at a predetermined frequency. A second body forming a second chamber has perforated strata through which the exhaust stream flows.
Another object of the invention is to provide a voltage difference between the first grid and the second grid of at least 20,000 volts. The grid receiving the voltage is insulated from the first body while the other grid is grounded. Additionally, the pulsing mechanism is capable of pulsing the voltage at a frequency of greater than 1,600 pulses per minute.
A further object of the present invention is to fix the nearer of the first or second grid a distance between about 2.54 centimeters (1 inch) and 30.48 centimeters (12 inches) from the strata. Additionally, another object is to space the first grid from the second grid a distance between about 0.635 centimeter (xc2xc inch) to 2.54 centimeters (1 inch).
Another object of the present invention is to use an electrical connector which is adapted to apply at least eighty percent (80%) of the voltage the connector receives.
A further object of the present invention is for the electrical connector to include a plurality of bare wires juxtaposed in a first curvilinear row and coiled equal-distantly about a curvilinear centerline thereby forming a curvilinear helix shape. A plurality of insulated wires are juxtaposed
A still further object is for the electrical connector to use four or more bare wires, three or more insulating wires and an insulated center core.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of treating an exhaust stream to reduce pollutants contained therein. The method includes the steps of passing the exhaust stream through a first body forming a chamber. The exhaust stream is passed through a first grid and a second grid fixed within the chamber. The grids are separated a predetermined distance from each other. Voltage is supplied from a voltage source to either the first or the second grid to generate an electrical charge between the first grid and the second grid. The voltage is pulsed at a predetermined frequency. The exhaust stream further passes through a strata.
A further object of the invention is to provide a voltage difference between the first grid and the second grid of at least 20,000 volts at a frequency of at least 1,600 pulses per minute. The voltage receiving grid is insulated from the first body while the other grid is grounded.